An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit capable of rewinding a local state.
Integrated circuit complexity continues to rise. Failure of a circuit, including a highly complex circuit, may cause wider system failure. The performance price for recovering from such failures or “rewinding” may be very high, even though the frequency of such failures may be low.